This invention relates to a stopper device for a linear guide device which is attached to a guide rail so as to prevent a slider from being disengaged from the guide rail during the transport of the linear guide device and also to function as a mechanical stopper during the operation of the linear guide device.
A conventional stopper device for a linear guide device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-300517. In this conventional construction, a stopper body, formed by bending a steel plate into a C-shape, has a pair of hook portions formed respectively at opposite side edges thereof, the hook portions being engaged respectively in guide member rolling grooves formed respectively in opposite side surfaces of the guide rail. A threaded hole is formed through the central portion of the stopper body. A screw member threaded into the threaded hole is pressed at its distal end against the upper surface of the guide rail, and the reaction force of this pressing force increases the force of engagement between the hook portions and the rolling member-rolling grooves so as to fix the stopper device relative to the guide rail, thereby limiting an accidental movement of the slider.
In such a conventional stopper device for the linear guide device, however, the screw member is threaded in a direction perpendicular to the hook portions, engaged in the respective grooves of the rail, to thereby raise the central portion of the stopper body upward to resiliently deform the same. As a result, a fixing force for holding the rail between the hook portions is produced by the bending moment causing the hook portions to be engaged in the respective guide member grooves.
Therefore, there has been encountered a problem that the important groove surfaces of the rail and the upper surface of the rail are damaged by the hook portions of steel, engaged in the guide member grooves of the guide rail, and the distal end of the screw member pressed against the upper surface of the guide rail.
Moreover, when the stopper device is to be attached and detached, this must be done from the axial end of the guide rail, and the position of mounting of the stopper device must avoid a bolt insertion hole of the guide rail. Thus, there have been problems that there are many limitations with respect to the mounting manner and that much time and labor are required.
Further, since the steel plate is pressed into a C-shape, many manhours are required for and additionally high degree of accuracy is required for properly engaging the ends with the groove surfaces of the rail. As a result, there is a high manufacturing cost.